Case of the Ex: Part 1: The Beginning
by SparklingSilverTearDrop
Summary: They have been together for about a year until one night it all changed when he got a call from his ex! How will Kagome deal? Will she find new love....in his older half brother? slight Inu&Kag But more Sess&Kag. Future Lemon
1. One Year Anniversary

**Case of the Ex: Part one: The Beginning **

**Disclaimer: I'm broke……so I don't own notta thing.**

**Chapter one: One year Anniversary**

The lights in the room where turned off and the only light in the room was the two candles burning on the table. The smell of spaghetti filled the room and red wine. The door opened and two figures stepped in, a male and a female. The female had on a red form fitting dress that had spaghetti straps that ran down her shoulders and made a criss-cross down her back showing off her toned back. It went all the way down her legs and was just one or two inches above her feet, which was placed in black strap high heels that when criss-cross up to her lower calves. Her hair was down in wavy crinkles and her big brown eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked around the small apartment that she and her boyfriend had shared/lived in. With her back facing him, the man let a small smile grace his lips as he came up behind her and brought her to him in a loving embrace. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered something that made her shiver lightly.

"Happy One year anniversary, Kagome".

Kagome lifted her head a but to look at her lovers' eyes. He was wearing a blue armoni suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. His silver hair was pulled together in a low ponytail at the nape at his neck. As he held her in his arms she felt content and happy, as they stood there.

"Inuyasha, I love you" Kagome whispered up at him.

"And I love you…my Kagome" he said in her hair. Pulling out of his warm embrace, Kagome looked at him in the eyes and said, "let's eat before the food gets cold" Inuyasha nodded as they took their seats and began to eat dinner.

'This is the best night of my life and I am happy that I am spending it with the person I love' Kagome thought as she looked up at Inuyasha who had a slight smile on his face.

(F.F: BEDTIME)

'RING…………..RING…………….RING' the telephone rang. It pierced throughout the apartment, having it echo three times and then go down.

'RING…………..RING……………RING'

From inside the master bedroom down the hall, Kagome groaned and rolled over to the side of the nightstand and turned on the lamp, looking at the time, she groaned again. "2:30 in the morning" she said in a hoarse voice from the sleep.

'RING…………..RING………………RING'

'They won't give up' Kagome thought, as she looked over to Inuyasha that was sleeping beautiful next to her. His bare chest was showing slightly from under the covers and his silver hair fanned out around his head. He looked like an angel.

'RING……………..RING…………..RIN-'

"Hello" Kagome answered as politely as she could, cause it was 2:30 something in the fucking morning and this asshole was about to get it if it was not a real emergency to call so late.

"Yes, may I speak to Inuyasha please" the person asked on the other line, that Kagome recognized as a women's voice. 'why would a women be calling for Inuyasha' Kagome thought to herself.

"May I ask who is speaking" Kagome asked politely.

"No you may not, just put Inuyasha on the damn phone wench!" the female growled on the other line.

Kagome was about to let this bitch have it cause she was not about to get talked to by some person who didn't know her like that but was stopped when she felt Inuyasha, stir and sit up. He rubbed one of his eyes with his right hand trying to get the sleep out of it.

"What with all of the noise, Baby" he asked as he looked at her slightly red cheeks then he looked down at the phone "and who is it on the phone at this time of night?"

"There is someone on the phone that is asking for you and is being very rude. I was about to curse her ass out, but you stopped me" Kagome said loud enough for the person on the phone to hear. But all she got as reply was a shout from the person on the line.

"Inuyasha, Baby, is that you?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he recognized whom the voice belonged to and he mutter something.

"K-Kikyou"

* * *

A/N: well that's the end and I hope that you guys could please review and tell me if it is good or not. It would make me feel better. Thanks!

SparklingSilverTearDrop


	2. Her offer and his acceptance

**Case of the Ex: Part 1: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Okay**

**Chapter 2: Her offer and his acceptance**

**(This starts almost from the end in the first chapter)**

"Hello" Kagome answered as politely as she could, cause it was 2:30 something in the fucking morning and this asshole was about to get it if it was not a real emergency to call so late.

"Yes, may I speak to Inuyasha please" the person asked on the other line, that Kagome recognized as a women's voice. 'Why would a women be calling for Inuyasha' Kagome thought to herself.

"May I ask who is speaking" Kagome asked politely.

"No you may not, just put Inuyasha on the damn phone wench!" the female growled on the other line.

Kagome was about to let this bitch have it cause she was not about to get talked to by some person who didn't know her like that but was stopped when she felt Inuyasha, stir and sit up. He rubbed one of his eyes with his right hand trying to get the sleep out of it.

"What with all of the noise, Baby" he asked as he looked at her slightly red cheeks then he looked down at the phone "and who is it on the phone at this time of night?"

"There is someone on the phone that is asking for you and is being very rude. I was about to curse her ass out, but you stopped me" Kagome said loud enough for the person on the phone to hear. But all she got as reply was a shout from the person on the line.

"Inuyasha, Baby, is that you?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he recognized whom the voice belonged to and he mutter something.

"K-Kikyou"

'Why the hell would she all of a sudden call here? I thought that she was with that asshole Naraku? And how the hell did she get my number' Inuyasha thought as he continued to stare at the phone.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly trying to get her boyfriend's attention.

"INUYASHA" Kikyou yelled on the other side of the phone. Kagome looked at the phone in disgust. How dare she call in the middle of the night and ask for HER boyfriend. Oh this bitch is going to get it. Putting the phone to her ear she yelled that made Kikyou and Inuyasha cover their ears.

"LISTEN HERE BITCH, I DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME YOU CALLED YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE."

"Kagome…my ears" Inuyasha whined as he massaged his abused ears

Kagome looked at him with a soft expression on her face; "I am so sorry baby". She handed him the cordless phone and fell back on the bed with a huff and folded her arms over her chest. 'I don't know why he just won't talk to her in the room with me in here. I wonder what they are talking about' she thought as she saw him get out of bed only in blood red boxer and walk out the room, closing the door softly with a click.

* * *

(Out side) (In the living room)

* * *

"Kikyou what the hell are you doing, calling me at my house" Inuyasha demanded quietly aware that if he raised his voice then Kagome would know that something is up.

"Inu-honey, I miss you and I want you back" Kikyou whined

"Well you were the one that dumped me for that asshole, Naraku and I bet that you are still with him to huh? Bitch?" Inuyasha snapped

"What the hell are you talking about? Naraku meant nothing to me. The only one that I want is you Inu. We can make it work again, like we were before", Kikyou suggested.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was in a hard place, it was either give up the woman that he loved for one year or the woman that was his past love, who in turn cheated on him with a feminine looking ass crack. Oh yes he was in a hard place.

"Kikyou…I don't know. I'm with someone now," Inuyasha said quietly

"Who? That bitch that answered the phone? All YOU have to do is just get rid of her ass and come back with me" Kikyou said. "You know me, Inuyasha. I AM good for it. I can make it worth your wild." She added in a seductive tone.

Inuyasha became quite. Kikyou would give him sex if he asked for it and as for Kagome she wanted to wait until they got married. She tempted him most of the time and when he almost had her she would pull back and say that they needed to wait. How many times did he have to take a cold shower because of her? And here Kikyou is offering her body to him on a silver platter! All he had to do was either say 'yes' or 'no'.

"Alright, Kikyou. I accept your offer but we can only meet when Kagome is at work okay!" Inuyasha said. He couldn't wait until he had Kikyou's body underneath him, moaning with pleasure as he pumped into her. Just by thinking that, he felt himself get hard.

He managed to say in a husky, BUT quite voice. "Kikyou, sweetheart. I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow, when SHE is gone. Call here at 6:00pm okay…. babe".

"Yeah, Inu-honey" see you soon" Kikyou purred and hung up the phone.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked out of the living room and into the bathroom, where he took a nice cold shower. While taking a shower, he leaned his head under the showerhead thinking of what he had just done and was surprisingly happy that he was able to fuck someone after a year. He felt bad about what he was going to do to Kagome but it was her fault that she wouldn't let him pop her cherry from the start………right?

**

* * *

**

**I was so sad/mad when I wrote this chapter. I'm sorry that it took me a month to update this story….I thought that I might not be able to finish it but I never start anything and not finish it. If this is short then I am very sorry. Don't worry, since it is the summer I will be able to update now. I was so mad when Inuyasha accepted Kikyou's offer. That asshole. Anyway it is 6:11am and I would like to go to sleep.**

**Please R&R and find out what happens next in the story.**

**Luvs to all**

**SparklingSilverTearDrop**


	3. Getting Caught and seeking Comfort

  
**Case of the Ex: Part. 1: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: Nope….notta thing**

**Chapter 3: Getting caught and seeking comfort**

"Alright, Kikyou. I accept your offer but we can only meet when Kagome is at work okay!" Inuyasha said. He couldn't wait until he had Kikyou's body underneath him, moaning with pleasure as he pumped into her. Just by thinking that, he felt himself get hard.

He managed to say in a husky, BUT quite voice. "Kikyou, sweetheart. I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow, when SHE is gone. Call here at 6:00pm okay…. babe".

"Yeah, Inu-honey" see you soon" Kikyou purred and hung up the phone.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked out of the living room and into the bathroom, where he took a nice cold shower. While taking a shower, he leaned his head under the showerhead thinking of what he had just done and was surprisingly happy that he was able to fuck someone after a year. He felt bad about what he was going to do to Kagome but it was her fault that she wouldn't let him pop her cherry from the start………right?

After taking a 20-minute shower, Inuyasha got out of the shower and grabbed a tower and put it around his waist. Turning out the light he headed to his bedroom, he walked over to where Kagome was sleeping soundly and sighed. 'She brought this upon herself' Inuyasha thought as he grabbed a black T-shirt and black boxers. He slipped into the covers without waking Kagome and went to sleep, trying to put together a plan for tomorrow afternoon's action.

* * *

SparklingSilverTearDrop: Okay just in case that I forget something I just wanted to say that it was very weird when I was reading one of the reviews. There was one person that guessed what I was about to write. And that person is: kawaiikitty. I give you a cookie because you guessed what I was gonna put…….a little weird but, you STILL get a cookie. Okay…I just wanted to point it out and now we can get on with the story.

* * *

(Next Morning)

"Alright sweetie, I'm going now and I think that I am going to be late tonight so don't wait up, okay" Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha that was sitting down on the stool in front of the t.v eating a bowl of cereal. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and walked towards the door. Inuyasha took his eyes off of the television show and looked over at Kagome that was dressed in short shorts and a white form fitting white tank top. Now if he was actually was into her like he was before last night then he would have been jealous. He would have tossed her over his shoulder and demanded her to change. But since he wasn't then he didn't really care.

"Sure, bye Kagome" he replied as he watched her open and close the door. With his acute hearing he heard her walk to her car and start the engine, pulling out of the driveway. Inuyasha got up from the stool quickly putting away the bowl and walked to the bedroom where, got the phone and called Kikyou.

'Ring'

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Hello" came her voice

"Hey babe" Inuyasha said as he sat on their bed

"Inuyasha, is she gone?" Kikyou asked

"yes, you can come over now" Inuyasha purred

"uuummmmm…….Inuyasha…….I can't wait to see you" She moaned

"Hurry up then"

* * *

(With Kagome)

Inuyasha has been acting very strange all of a sudden. It was like what they used to do in the mornings he would just find something else to do. Like every morning they would take a shower together, but today he would just say he didn't feel up to it. And HE WAS always up to taking a shower with her. She didn't know if it was her and her body or if it was him. But she was thinking that it had to do something with that bitch that called last night, Kikyou.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't ask him, he would get all defensive and shit like that and act like a little baby.

Kagome pulled up in her parking space at her job which was teaching little kids how to swim. It was fun and she loved the feel of the water against her skin. It took Inuyasha a little while before he could get used to her second scent, but other than that he was okay with it.

Stepping out of her Black BMW, she locked the doors and went up to her friend's business, Wet n' Sweat. (It was swimming and training center). Sango and her husband Miroku Monk owned the company and hired her to teach the kids since she is good with them. It was either that or stick with a girl named, Yura, that pushed the little kids in the deep end and called that teaching.

Kagome shook her head at the thought of Yura. ' Oh well, enough of that I need to get to the kids' she thought as she entered the building and walked down the hall, pass the pool, and opened the two big double doors on the right, only to see Sango in Miroku's lap making out. Kagome shook her head and closed the doors loudly, making the two jump at least 2 feet apart.

"You guys are so funny," Kagome said as she fell on the floor laughing at her two best friend's reddened faces.

* * *

'Knock'

'Knock'

Inuyasha ran from his bedroom and to the door, he opened it with eagerness. There standing only in a black leather coat, with her hair down and was wearing lots of make-up was Kikyou smiling at him slyly. 'I don't know why she is wearing so much make-up, I'm just gonna make her sweat it out later' he thought with a smirk as he ushered her in. He in turn was wearing a silk black shirt with the buttons open, showing his well-toned chest, six pack and boxers to match.

"This way to the bedroom" Inuyasha said huskily.

* * *

(I'm a little lazy cause it is 2:30 in the morning)

"Kagome, you can leave now," Sango said as she sat in her spin chair, sorting out bills and important papers. Kagome looked at her watch. '3:30, only here for 2 and a half-hours. That's a shocker' Kagome thought as she picked up her paycheck for today off of the table. 'Better head home'

"Bye Sango, I'll call you later okay" Kagome called from her shoulder as she went out of the door.

"Bye Kagome"

* * *

Kagome went to the store to get some stuff that she thought might bring Inuyasha out of the huff that he was in. 'I hope he likes something other than Ramen to eat……..naw he LOVES that stuff' Kagome thought as she paid for the food and walked to her car, heading home.

* * *

4:25pm

'Aww home at last, I bet Inuyasha is sleeping' Kagome thought as she quietly made it into the apartment. She went into the kitchen and put the paper bag on the counter, going to put it up later after she checked on Inuyasha. When she walked down the hallway she saw some pieces of clothing that was scattered all over the place. She picked up one thing that made her eyes widen. There in her hands she held up a silky black bra from Victoria secret that was NOT hers'. 'What the fuck is going on here' she thought as she walked up to the bedroom door. She was about to enter when she heard shouts and moans coming from behind it.

"INUYASHA……HARDER"

"Ohhhhhhhh………..Kikyou" that sounded too much like Inuyasha and did he say Kikyou? That bitch was here? Oh my god.

Kagome slammed open the door and for a moment there she thought that she couldn't breath. There in front of her was her boyfriend, the love of her life in bed with someone that looked a little like her fucking the shit out of her. How the hell could he do this to her? Just because she wanted to wait until they were married to have sex doesn't mean that he could just…. fuck his ex-girlfriend.

"INUYASHA…….HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE" Kagome yelled as she watched as Inuyasha pulled out of Kikyou in a flash and looked as her with a shocked expression. Kikyou quickly covered herself up and watched as the two yelled at each other.

"Kagome…I thought that you would be home later" Inuyasha said as he slid off the bed and pulled on pajama pants and walked towards her.

"I came home early…..Inuyasha how could you and with your ex?" Kagome asked tears running down her face as she slowly backed away from Inuyasha as he came towards her with his arm streaghted out.

"Kagome……I don't want to lose you" Inuyasha said quietly as he looked in her eyes, trying to get her to understand where he was coming from.

"Well guess what….you just did" Kagome said quietly as she ran as fast as she could out of the apartment and into her car, not caring about the look of hurt and regret upon Inuyasha's face.

'What have I done?'

'Nothing'

'Who are you?'

'You'

'Oh'

'You didn't DO anything wrong. You're a man and you need to satisfy your needs and if that means fucking your ex then there is nothing wrong. Let Kagome go, you have Kikyou now'

'Your right'

'I know'

Inuyasha closed the door and walked back to his bedroom and finished what he and Kikyou had started before Kagome had showed up and she was happy to comply.

* * *

How could he do this to her. Kagome thought that Inuyasha would have respected her decision to wait to have sex. 'But I guess I was wrong, since I wasn't good enough to keep him form fucking some whore' she thought angrily as she pulled up into someone's driveway. She would have gone to Sango and Miroku's but she wanted to talk to someone that she felt comfortable with.

'Sesshoumaru' she thought as she locked the doors to her car and went up to the pent house. Hopping that he could help her out in her time of need.

**

* * *

This would be 5 pages and I am happy with that. I would like to thank the 12 reviewers that reviewed my story and I am happy that you guys said nice things, that means a lot. Right now I am watching a show, well movie called Vampire Hunter D. I'm bored and there is nothing to do except for write and watch t.v. Oh well Please R&R it would mean a lot to me if you do!**

**Thanks **

**Luv to all**

**SparklingSilverTearDrop**


	4. Behind these Hazel Eyes

**Chapter 4: Behind these Hazel Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own!**

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_No I can't breathe, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

Kagome knocked on the door and waited patiently for a minute. Before it opened to reveal a little girl, who was wearing a purple sleeveless dress with a small pocket in the front. She looked at Kagome with a wide smile, showing her missing tooth in the front. Her sandy brown hair was done into a sloppy two ponytails, Kagome was guessing that she did it cause her father didn't know shit when it came to doing girls hair.

"Kagome, you came to visit me?" the little girl asked running up her, hugging her legs. Kagome kneed down to her eye level and hugged her.

"Sorry Rin, I came to see your daddy" Kagome said sadly. She hated to disappoint Rin, she was such a cheerful kid that her face she never have a look of sadness on there.

"Oh, Okay Kagome" she said disappointedly

"But I promise that the next time that I visit I will pick flowers with you" Kagome promised. She was pleased to see that Rin's disappointed look was replaced with a happy one.

'Boy this kid can change emotions' Kagome thought as she stood up and took Rin by the hand.

"Okay Kagome! Let me show you were daddy is" Rin exclaimed.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

(Kagome's P.O.V)

Rin lead me down the white carpeted hallway, passing several rooms as we walked. As many times that I have been here, I knew this whole place like the back on my hand. Like the upper level were Sesshomaru, Rin and 5 guestrooms and there were 4 bathrooms. The lower level has 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, Living Room, Kitchen, Library, Sesshomaru's office, a play room for Rin, and last but not least me favorite the gym. The last time that I was here I lost 4 pound on the new addition treadmill that Sesshomau had just bought. Don't worry I have gotten lost so many times.

With this big of a house you might wonder, who keeps it clean? And I can tell you this it is not the mother. She died giving birth to Rin and as for Sesshomaru; he is still dealing with it one day at a time. But as for who cleans the house it would be some asshole named Jaken that can't remember to call me by my name instead of human. That reminds me I have to get that old fart when he comes to clean tomorrow. After walking down about two more hallways, Rin let go of my hand.

"Okay, Kagome I'll see you later" Rin said and I nod my head, watching her go down the hallway that we just went down and turning a left. My guess she was going to her playroom. I turn my attention back in front of me and I walk up to the oak double doors. I knock twice and wait for him to signal me in. I've had to wait a lot trying to get my way into this house. Just playing I don't mind…. it's cool.

"Come in" he yells through the door.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_Sewed together but so broken up inside_

_No I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

(Normal P.O.V)

Opening the door Kagome popped her head in seeing Sesshomaru sitting at his desk looking over somewhat she guessed to be important papers. His silver hair was out of it's usual low pony tail and a single strand fell out of place and landed in his hand that was resting on the table. His golden eyes moved for the paper work and rested on her.

"Kagome. I was not expecting you. Are you alright?" he asked, from the look on Kagome's face he could tell that she was crying or something. Which she was?

"No" Kagome whispered in a soft voice as she stepped inside the office and closed the door with a soft click. Kagome lowered her head so that her bangs hid her eyes, the one thing that showed everything that she was feeling.

"It's about your half brother, _Inuyasha_" Kagome spat of his name like it was poison. Sesshomaru was surprised never have he heard her say his name like that. Something must be wrong. He was willing to DO anything to make her feel better. He liked her ever since he knew her, which was, before he met his fucked up brother. But stood aside and became her friend that she could talk to.

"Kagome sit down and tell me what happened" Sesshomaru said as he pushed the papers aside and watched as Kagome slowly make her way to the leather sit that was in front of his desk.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it go slowly.

"Well it started when Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend called, Kikyou" Kagome started. Sesshomaru sat there and listened to Kagome as she told her story and was mad at Inuyasha for doing what he did to Kagome. She was a nice, beautiful woman that didn't need Inuyasha's shit. How many times did she call him late at night scared as shit when Inuyasha didn't come home, and where she lived it was a bad neighborhood, where you could get robbed, killed, rapped anything. He had been meaning to get her to move in with him and leave Inuyasha there and let him rot. But he knew that she would decline and say that she can't leave Inuyasha….but I guess now she would.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

By the time that Kagome finished telling him what happened, she was crying. Getting the best of him, Sesshomaru rushed out of his sit and grabbed her by her shoulders and hugged her in a big hug. He felt her return the hug and he also felt his 200-dollar shirt getting wet to, but right now money didn't matter to him, what mattered was getting Kagome to be alright.

"Sesshou, he hurt me so bad, you know" she said in a watery voice. "I thought that he would wait until we got married but was the right thing to ask him? Ask him to hold out and for one year?" she questioned herself. "Maybe if I told him that I would have sex with him, maybe he would still be around!"

He had had enough her she was blaming herself over something that asshole placed upon him. He placed his big warm hands and cupped her face, bringing it only a few inches away from his.

'Why is she doing this to herself?' he wondered

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hated you I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_Though I don't cry on the out side anymore_

_Anymore_

"Kagome don't blame yourself over his mistakes. He chose what he wanted to do because he couldn't hold out, but you stuck to what you said you wanted to do. You want to share that intimacy with someone you love and I….I respect that about you" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome looked at him, searching to see what he said was true.

'what is he trying to say' Kagome thought as she continued to look at his luring golden eyes, those where his best assets besides his body then that would have been it.

"Kagome, I know that this might not be the right time but I will tell you this you might have lost the one that you love, but there are others that love you more." With that said he let her go and took at least one step back so that she can get a breather. Or so that she wouldn't tell her that he is desperately in love with her.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Kagome wiped her tears away and looked a Sesshomaru giving him a big smile that made his heart warm up inside. "Thanks Sesshy, I needed that. But I was wondering since I don't have a place to stay..I-" she was interrupted when he held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't said another word you are welcome in my home and can stay as long as you like" he said.

"THANK YOU SESSHOMARU" Kagome screamed excitedly. She ran and jumped on Sesshomaru making him and her fall down with her of course on top of him. Just when they were about to get off each other and Kagome blushing like a tomato and saying sorry, Rin came bursting through the doors.

"Hey what's going on in here I heard screaming" That's when she looked at the fallen couple and smirked. "Is Kagome going to be my new mommy daddy?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome blushed at that innocent comment and quickly got off of each other, saying sorry to each other, ignoring her question. All thewhile Rin kept smiling, knowing that her daddy really did like Kagome and the same wentfor her. They were just stupid to notice. 'Grown ups' she thought as she closed the door and going back to her playroom.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

(Space)

Opening his golden eyes he looked around the darkened room. He couldn't hear anything, but he could hear his breathing and his heartbeat that was about it. But wasn't there suppose to be another one? 'Kagome' he thought. That's when he remembered whet he did earlier today. Nope Kagome's gone and was never coming back, not what he did to her.

'But I have Kikyou' he thought.

He touched the space when she should have been but it was empty and cold. He signed. What has he done?

He lost the woman that he has ever loved.

**O.O**

**I am happy I wrote 4 to 5 pages! I know that you guys want me to write a chapter that is long but I am trying and so far I can only do 4 to 5 so can you please just give me some time to try and make one. It will take some time. Oh and Rin can speak good English. Please R&R **

**P.S. i would like to thank the people that reviewed my story and i am happy that you liked it, i guess you guys are the only reason why i don't stop the story. BUT i like it so much that i am going to continue it. **

**Sorry for grammar!**

**Thankx**

**Luvs to all**

**SparklingSilverTearDrop**

**Song: Behind these Hazel eyes by: Kelly Clarkson**

**Originally written: Saturday, July 09, 2005. 3:07am**

**Kira: Hi i'm SparklingSilverTearDrop's cousin and i just wanted to tell you that you should review cause you might not know what's going to happen in the next chapter...but wait a second i do and i can tell you!**

**SparklingSilverTearDrop: (yells from the closet) KIRA UNTIE ME NOW!**

**Kira: (giggles) sorry me no speak no english come again?**

**SparklingSilverTearDrop: you will pay**

**Kira: anyway just wanted you to know that the next chappie will be an Inu and Kikyo scene and Kikyou i---**

**(CRASH)**

**Kira: GAH SHE ESCAPED**

**SparklingSilverTearDrop: you have 10 seconds**

**Kira: damn..i knew i shouldn't have used duck tape...anyway review and know what's gonna happen next.**

**SparklingSilverTearDrop: (sceams) 10**

**Kira: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	5. A few weeks past and she’s pregnant!

**Chapter 5: A few weeks past and she's pregnant!**

**(This is a short chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_A few weeks after everything happened between Kagome and Inuyasha._

After Kagome left, I have been with Kikyou, giving her what she wants. Lately I have been noticing that something has been bugging her lately. Sometimes after sex she would say 'thanks' and leave. Her eating habits have been different, she's been asking me to get her pickles and ice cream and weird shit like that. For about a week I haven't seen her. I wonder if she went back to her pimp, Naraku.

O.O

(Saturday, Afternoon)

Inuyasha was lying down on his bed, on his back looking up at the ceiling. He sort of missed Kagome being here with him all of the time and not just go off during the night and come back when she wanted something. He was starting to think that he might have made the wrong decision of picking her over Kagome.

Ever since that day happened everything went from good to worse. Miroku and Sango haven't talked to him since. He figured that she had told them the news all right and that they didn't want anything to do with him, since he hurt their friends. He deserved it.

Hearing someone knock on the door, Inuyasha got up and walked to the door. Opening it he say Kikyou, with a not so happy look on her face. He moved to touch on her arm but she flinched and he pulled his hand back. 'what's wrong with her' he thought

"Kikyou what's wrong" he asked in a worried tone

"Inuyasha……..I'm pregnant"

**O.O**

**Sorry….it's short but it's to the point that I want to make. Please R&R**

**Oh and next chapter will be about Sesshouamru and Kagome and a little bit of Inuyasha and how he deals with Kikyou being pregnant. But one question that you have to ask/wonder. Is it Inuyasha's baby?**

**  
Thankx**

**Luvs 2 all**

**SparklingSilverTearDrop**


	6. Is it mine?

**Case of the Ex: Part 1: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 6: Is it mine?**

"Your what, again?" Inuyasha asked. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to hear her answer. He couldn't be the father could he?

"I'm pregnant….with your baby" Kikyou said slowly as if she was talking to a little child.

"It can't be mine" Inuyasha stated. Sure he had sex with her but that doesn't mean that he actually got her pregnant. Damn it he was 24 years old and in his book, that makes him too young to be a fucking father.

Kikyou's expression changed into one of anger. She took a step up to him. So that their faces was about an inch apart. Inuyasha, from that point of voice, saw the fire in her eyes.

"This is your baby, Inuyasha, believe it or not. It's yours" Kikyou said in a low dangerous voice. "If you don't except that then I will make the rest of your life a living hell!"

Inuyasha gulped. 'what have I gotten myself into?' he thought.

O.O

Kagome woke up to the sun shining slightly through the curtains on her face. She could hear the birds chirping from the slightly opened window. She could feel the warm breeze brush across her heated skin.

What a minute, there is something really wrong with that statement, cause she was sure that she wore something to bed last night…didn't she?

Kagome slowly look down and under the covers. Holy shit, she WAS naked! How the hell did she get naked in the first place? That's when she finally looked around the room that she was and found out that it wasn't really her room. What the fuck is going on here?

She heard something next to her groan and roll over slightly towards her, cuddling its head into her hip. Her eyes caught the sight of silver hair.

'Oh shit' she thought

O.O

SparlingSilverTearDrop: I would stop it here but I won't for two reasons.

One: the chapter is to short and two: you guys would kill me.

O.O

'This is hell' Inuyasha thought as he picked up another one of Kikyou's shoeboxes. This bitch had about 10 boxes full of fucking shoes. Here he was carrying all of these boxes in the hot sun, as for Kikyou. He looked over at her. She was sitting down in a lawn chair in the front of the house eating a big ass piece of watermelon.

'I wonder if that is really my child'

O.O

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

Everything was warm. I didn't know that my bed would be or for that matter could be that warm. Or was it just me. I groaned and rolled over a little and rubber my head in one of my warm pillows. I didn't know that they made pillows that moved up and down. Wait a second….why is my pillow breathing?

'what the hell is going on?' I think as I open my eyes and brown ones stare back at me.

Normal P.O.V

'what the fuck happened to me last night' they both thought at the same time.

O.O

"I don't know, I'm very worried about Kagome." Said a worried female. "She didn't call us after what happened between her and that fucker. It's bad enough that we had to hear it from Sesshouamru."

"I know Sango, dear, but after she gets situated. Everything will be fine" reassured a very perverted yet wise male.

"I hope your right, Miroku" Sango said as she hugged her husband with a slight smile on her face. 'I'm so lucky to have him, as a husband' she thought but then her smile soon turned into a frown as she felt the all to familiar hand on her ass.

"PERVERT" she yelled as she slapped him on both cheeks.

O.O

"Where's Kikyou?" asked the man behind the swirl chair. His voice tight and laced with steel within every word that came out of his mouth.

"She's gone, again, sir" stated a lowly cat demon.

"The next time that she comes back. I want her to report to our chambers to discuss the birthing of our child" he said as he waved his hand. "You are dismissed".

The lowly cat demon bowed.

"Yes sir" and he quickly left his masters office.

'Kikyou' the man thought. 'what a fool she has become.' A small smile appeared on his face, at the mere thought of her.

O.O

Knowing me, I am not going to put any description on the person that looking for Kikyou. I would want to but then, you guys would know who it is. This is 2 pages. I know that it is short and I am very sorry for that but come on it is better tan one. And I put some Sesshoumaru and Kagome action in there for ya. If you want to know what happened then please R&R

SparklingSilverTearDrop


	7. What really Happened?

**A/N: HI! I'm happy that so many (well not many) people liked my story. I thought that was very nice, and thank you guys for reviewing. Oh and I am very sorry if there is too much cursing but I can't help it. It's something that I can't help…I am some what surrounded about it. I was thinking that I might change my penname. I think that it is way to long for me. Probably lose the 'Drop' or something. But I have to think about it. Oh and if you like Degrassi, did you see last Friday's episode? July, 29, 2005- the one where Marco and his boyfriend break up? That was so mean that he cheated on him and he said that he loved him. Man that is so wrong. And Spinner and I think his name is Jay…snuck into the school and Spinner wanted to burn it down. That was stupid though but he could have found a better way to want to get his friends back. But hey I think that that is just my opinion. Enough of my rambling. It's almost close to the time that I have to go to school and that is such a bummer cause I am a sleep all day person, not a wake up early and learn boring stuff person. I just hope I don't fail! Anyway I hope that you guys like the chapter cause this where you find out what really happened between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Please R&R cause reviews make SparklingTearDrop's world go 'round; hey that's a good one…..maybe. Enjoy!**

Case of the Ex: Part 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! DUH!

Chapter 7: What really happened?

Silence.

There was nothing but silence between them as they sat there on the bed, sitting upright and currently looking at something, more interesting in what was happening now. What had they done last night, that resorted to this.

'Don't tell me that my first time was with Sesshoumaru drunk' Kagome thought franticly as she looked form the calm Sesshoumaru and to herself. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this' Kagome felt the tears threatening to fall. It wouldn't be right to cry in front of someone that you just shared something passionate with….even if it was a mistake. But at that moment she really didn't care. So she cried, she placed her head in her hair and she cried. She cried until she felt Sesshoumaru grab her and pull her to him in a warm embrace.

O.O Sesshoumaru's P.O.V O.O

This can NOT be happening. What in the hell happened to us last night? I look over at Kagome and I see that she is in deep thought. I wonder what she is thinking, Probably thinking that having sex with me was probably the worst thing that happened to her, other then finding out that your boyfriend for one year cheated on you with a slut. That made me feel sad, I thought that Kagome might have felt something for me. But I guess what that would never happen. I feel her eyes on me and then she looked back at herself. I smell sadness and confusion. But other than those two I smell her natural sent; Cherries and ocean. But wait, there is something wrong with that. After females and males have sex, if the female is a virgin then they would give off blood or something like that. But I smell no blood on Kagome. So we DID NOT have sex together. What a relief. I was about to tell her the good news when I smelt her tears. Oh brother she's crying. I hate it when she cries. So I pull her to me and I whisper in her ear.

"Kagome it's alright….we didn't have sex together"

O.O Normal P.O.V O.O

"We didn't," she asks in a watery voice and Sesshoumaru shakes his head.

"But that still doesn't explain we are in bed together and _naked_" she says empathizing the naked part.

"Well I think I can answer that question yet again, Kagome" Sesshoumaru whispered.

_O.O What happened Last Night Between Sesshoumaru and Kagome O.O_

_It was late, probably about 12:30 in the morning. Sesshoumaru was in his room, sitting at his desk doing some very important paper work for his company that was due in about a week. Him being a night person and liking things to be done early he was up and doing his work. He was wearing a black tee shirt and dark blue pajama pants, with his hair held into a clear rubber band at the nape of his neck. He really didn't like to wear clothes when he was in his room because it was simply that HIS ROOM. He could walk around in his birthday suit for all he cares. That's only cause he closes his door and locks it at night 'One more signature to sign and I am done' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he turned the page, read it, and read it again and then he signed it. _

"_Bed" he muttered as he pulled his tee shirt off of his head and pulled off his pants and walked over to his bed. 'It's so cold in here' he thought as he tried to get warm in his big bed. Closing his eyes, he went into a deep sleep or light one…whichever one he didn't really care. What he didn't know was that he DIDN'T lock his door. What he didn't notice was that someone entered his room. He was SO tired that he didn't feel that person get into bed with him. He didn't feel that person hug him and snuggle their face into his neck. _

(A/N: wonder who it could be)

_O.O With Kagome—In her room O.O_

_Kagome's P.O.V_

_I am soo bored. There is nothing to do. I was lying in my bed soft bed that Sesshoumaru has provided me. But there is something that I think is missing. I need someone to hold me at night. I know that it might sound dumb but I am so used to it. I get very lonely sometimes that it hurts, but it is a good thing that it only happens at night. I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing? At that thought I get up off of my bed and walk to the door and opened it quietly and closing it with a soft click. It was good thing that his room was only like 4 doors down. He said that he always locked his doors at night but let's see if he locked them tonight. When I go up to his room, I turn the doorknob and find that it's not locked. Well I guess he forgot he hasn't been sleeping very much. Even though youkai's don't need sleep, I think he needs it the most. I open the door quietly and find Sesshoumaru already in his bed, sleeping. AAAAWWWWWW and he snores to. I can so hold this against him. I slightly giggle and he shifts a little. I tip toe over to the bed and I lay down with him and I bring myself to him, intertwining our legs together. That's when I found out that he sleeps naked. That might be a problem…. but what the hell. I slowly take off my nightgown and throw it over to the side. I hug him and he groans. Wonder what he is thinking about?_

(A/N: Corny I know…. but at least you got a chapter telling why they were in their b-day suits)

O.O Sesshoumaru and Kagome NOW! O.O

"So we didn't have sex"

"No..that's what I said right"

"Oh"

"You sound like you wanted it to happen!"

"w-what why would you say that….for?"

"But did you?"

"…………."

"Kagome"

O.O

**ME: my penname is to freakin long….so I thought that I might use something else instead or figure something out. If you had not notice it was all a Sesshoumaru and Kagome chapter. Itexplained what happened between them. If you think that it might be corny on how they got to the position that they were in then… I'm in the same boat with you. I liked it though but still. Anyway if you want to know Kagome's answer you have to Review. PLEASE!**

**P.S- have any questions ask and I will answer them in the next chapter. Oh and by the way the only reason that Kagome was in shock when she woke up, was because she didn't know if it was real or not. And besides, you wake up to find that your sleeping in someone else's bed and it turns out to be your friend. You could either get mad and scream bloody murder or stand in shock (and that is what Kagome did). Sorry 4 mispelled words and stuff.**

**Thankx**

**SparklingSilverTearDrop**


	8. her answer, his secret and Cherokee

Case of the Ex: Part 1: The Beginning 

**By: SparklingSilverTearDrop**

**Chapter 8: her answer, his secret, and Cherokee **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs used.**

"Kagome?"

Silence

More Silence

"Kagome" he asked again.

"What am I suppose to say, Sesshoumaru! Yes, I wanted to have sex with my best friend?" Kagome hissed as she moved to get out of bed and she was about to but Sesshoumaru pulled her to him again and hugged her. Kagome felt him buried his head into her neck and take a long intake of breath, smelling her scent.

"No, but the truth would be nice" he whispered as he got up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist. Before he went into his bathroom he said, with his back facing her. "He doesn't love you Kagome. Not as much as I do". Then he went into his bathroom and closed the door. Minutes later the water could be heard.

Kagome sat there on the edge of his bed, in shock had she heard him correctly? Did she hear him say that he loved her? But the question was…how does she feel about him? She had known Sesshoumaru before she met Inuyasha. She connected with him more than she did with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was all about sex when Sesshoumaru was about class and respect. But she felt some feelings towards him but she couldn't bring herself to love him back? And way was that you might ask? That's because;

She still had feelings for Inuyasha!

Even though he had hurt her the way he did, that doesn't take away all of the times that they had spent together. She felt sorry for herself. She really did. She wanted to love Sesshoumaru back, but how can she do that? Sighing Kagome got up from the bed and put on her nightclothes and walked out of Sesshoumaru's room and into hers.

She went into her bedroom and took a shower. Forty-five minutes later she came out in only a towel. She went into her closet and picked out, a blue tank top and dark blue hip huggers. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail Kagome went over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, picking up her phone she dialed Sango's number.

Ring

Ring

"Hello"

"Hey Sango"

"Kagome Alexandra Higurashi, what was so important that you couldn't even call your best friend" Sango asked heatedly.

"Sorry, mom. But things have been complicated here. But I'm fine" Kagome said

"So…?" Sango drawled out

"So, I was wondering if you would want to come with me and Sesshoumaru to the new Cherokee place, Miroku invited as well" Kagome asked

"You mean…Shikon No Tama? Yeah sure we would love to go" Sango exclaimed excitedly. She was finally going to see her friend.

"Kool, we'll meet you there"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Click

Kagome smiled. Now the next step is to try and get Sesshoumaru to agree into taking her. Kagome got up off of the bed and walked to Sesshoumaru's room, and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

She turned the doorknob and opened the door thinking. 'Here goes nothing'.

O.O

He sighed as he sat on the stool, watching television. He had nothing better to do with his time, Kikyou was never home and he had no friends what so ever. Inuyasha started to wonder if he should tell her what he found out yesterday. He had went to the doctor yesterday to get a check up to see if Kikyou had given him something and found out that he didn't catch anything and that was a relief. Cause if he had then he would have thrown her ass out, but that's beside the point. The doctor had told him that he couldn't have any kids because some thing happed to him when he was little. But thing is that he couldn't remember, maybe he should ask him father or something. Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when Kikyou came through the door.

'Fuck, she smells like Naraku' he thought disgustingly. He didn't do anything, but turn his head the other when she came up to him to give him a kiss. He looked her over when she was in the kitchen; she was wearing a black tight tank top and a mini skirt. She was 2 months pregnant and she was wearing that kind of clothing. If he really did care about her then he would have demanded that she take that tight clothing off was she trying to kill the baby? Cause with all of that stuff that she was wearing she was doing a good fucking job.

"So what are we doing today, Inu-honey" she asked as she grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Well I thought that we could go to Shikon No Tama and sing a bit" Inuyasha said

Kikyou brighten a bit and she put the glass in the sink and walked up to him. She hugged him and he thought that he was going to gag, but said nothing.

"That's a great idea. Let's go" Kikyou exclaimed and grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

O.O

"Miroku get ready, Kagome just called and wanted us to meet her at Shikon No Tama" Sango shouted to her husband, as she sat calmly on the couch watching television and drinking tea. When Kagome called she was already dressed. She was wearing a shimmering red halter-top and a black skirt that stopped at her knees and moved with her whenever she walked.

"I'm ready," Miroku said as he walked out of the bedroom wearing a purple button up shirt, with two buttons undone and black baggy jeans. Sango smiled and stood up.

"You look nice," she said as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks" she blushed.

"Come on" he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her out the house and to their car.

O.O

Kagome stepped into Sesshoumaru's room and gasped. He had only on a pair of black baggy jeans, no shirt and his hair was wet. He turned around.

"What can I do for you Kagome?" he asked as he grabbed a white shirt from his bed and pulled it over his head.

"Ummm…I was wondering if you would want to go to Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked

"Yeah..sure why not" Sesshoumaru smiled at her and she blushed.

"Come on lets go" she said as she grabbed his hand and walked out of his room and was out of the door before you could say 'whip flash'.

O.O

When Kagome got to the bar, Sango and Miroku were already there getting out of the car. Sango and Kagome hugged each other and went into the bar chatting all the way. Sesshoumaru and Miroku were left behind staring at Kagome and Sango's backs.

"Hey Sesshoumaru"

"Hey Miroku"

With that they went into the bar, sitting at the table that Sango and Kagome were sitting at. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the right side of Kagome and Sango on the left of her with Miroku on the right of Sango. (A/N: confusing?)

Kagome looked around the place. She saw that there were rounded tables in the middle of the room, a stage up front and a bar to the far left to the wall. It was simple but it was cool since they had flashing lights. Kagome got up and walked over to the person that was in charge of the Cherokee and told him their names. He smiled and nodded and she smiled and walked back to her seat. But before she could reach her seat she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou sitting at a table near the bar laughing and smiling.

"Oh shit" she whispered. Inuyasha must have heard her because he turned around to look at her and he widened his eyes.

'Oh boy' they thought as Kagome walked quickly back to her seat and Inuyasha returned his attention back to Kikyou who was looking at him curiously.

At the table Kagome told them what happened and they looked at her worriedly.

"Guys, I'm fine..really" she reassured them

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked

"Yes"

"That's not the worst part, Kagome. I heard that Kikyou is pregnant with his baby" Sango whispered

"I don't care what that fucker does with his dick. He is not ruining my fun" Kagome hissed as Sesshoumaru put his arm around her.

The three of them nodded as they looked to the stage when a fat man appeared on stage hold the microphone. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie underneath. He was bald and wore glasses that were round and small.

"Hello ladies and gentenlman and welcome to Shkon No Tama. I'm your host Mr. Forman and let's get the singing started. The first contestant is Ms. Kikyou" he announced and everyone started to clap for her as she bounced up the stares, but the four friends. She got the microphone and smiled brightly at Inuyasha and said. "This is for my love, Inuyasha" she looked over at the man who was in charge for the music and told him what she wanted to sing and he nodded.

The music started and she started to sing, badly:

Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it   
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride   
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise   
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup   
Slowly taking over me

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm additcted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm additcted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic 

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm additcted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now   
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now

By the time that she finished the song, everyone had covered their ears. Some where on the floor clutching their heads in pain. Mr. Former ran up stage and shoved her off and grabbed the microphone and said, "You can't sing"

"Yeah"

"NO SHIT" one screamed

"Now on to our next singer, and hopefully he can sing is Mr. Inuyasha," he said as everyone clapped as Inuyasha got up and walked up the stage and grabbed the mic. He turned to the person that was in charge of music and told him what he wanted and he nodded slowly.

Kagome had never heard him sing before and was shocked when she heard the music start and he sung wonderfully.

_I saw you walking  
Down on Melrose  
You looked like an angel  
Straight out of heaven, girl  
I was blown away by  
Your sexiness  
All I have to do is catch up to you_

_  
Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie  
A butterfly tattoo  
Right above your naval  
Your belly button's pierced too just like I like it girl  
Come take a walk with me  
You'll be impressed by  
The game that I kick to you  
It's over and for reeaal_

_  
Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, you're ready  
To be watered by this conversation, you're ready  
And we all can use shine like the sun  
Let me be the one to enjoy you  
Let's kick it girl_

_  
Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie  
A butterfly tattoo  
Right above your naval  
Your belly button's pierced too just like I like it girl  
Come take a walk with me  
You'll be impressed by  
The game that I kick to you  
It's over and for reeaal _

_Oh baby you know by now that I want you bad  
I'm floating on open air I can't come down  
Cupid hit me already damn  
Now I can't leave till seven digits are in my hand, my hand_

_  
Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, you're ready  
To be watered by this conversation, you're ready  
And we all can use shine like the sun  
Let me be the one to enjoy you  
Let's kick it girl_

_  
Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie  
A butterfly tattoo  
Right above your naval  
Your belly button's pierced too just like I like it girl  
Come take a walk with me  
You'll be impressed by  
The game that I kick to you  
It's over and for reeaal _

_Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Cutie_

_  
Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie  
A butterfly tattoo  
Right above your naval  
Your belly button's pierced too just like I like it girl  
Come take a walk with me  
You'll be impressed by  
The game that I kick to you  
It's over and for reeaal_

Inuaysha looked over to Kagome for a minute and then turned his attention to Kikyou who stood up and clapped wildly for him along with every one else. He walked down the stage and back to his seat.

Mr. Former came up and took the mic. "Next we have Ms. Sango," he said as everyone clapped.

Sango smiled and kissed Miroku on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Pay attention" and he nodded as she walked up to the stage. She took the guy what song she wanted and he nodded. The song started and she sang:

The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated

I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down   
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you 

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else   
Now I can be myself  
With you  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

Sango looked at Miroku and smiled brightly and he returned it as she ran off stage not listening to the many people who were clapping for her and hugged her husband kissing him passionately. They stopped when they heard him call Miroku's name.

"Kagome" he hissed, looking over at her. She had a smile on her face.

"What I heard you sing before and you sounded great. So why not sing now?" she said innocently.

"Whatever" he said as got up and went to the stage where he told the guy what he wanted to sing and he played it. When the song started and he started to sing Sango looked at him and thought "Yep Kagome was right he can sing' she smiled brightly when she saw him look at her while he was singing.

Ladies and gentlemen  
It's my pleasure to introduce to you  
He's a friend of mine  
Yes, yes I am  
And he goes by the name... (haha)  
Justin  
Wowwww

All the way  
from Memphis, Tennessee  
And he's got somethin' special for y'all tonight  
He's gonna sing a song for y'all  
About this girl

Come in right here?

Yea, come on  
On that sunny day didn't know I'd meet,  
Such a beautiful girl walking down the street  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down (so he said to himself)  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now  
Mama listen

Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my

Running fast in my mind  
Girl won't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way this thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
That's how my queen should ride  
But you still deserve a crown  
Well hasn't it been found?  
Mama listen..

Senorita, I feel for you (feel for you)  
You deal with things, that you don't have to (no, no)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(he don't love ya baby)  
But you could feel this real love (feel it)  
If you just lay in my...

Ah, ah, arms...  
(Won't you lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(Mama lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(Baby won't you lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...

When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry...

Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(Deal with things you don't have to)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm (no, no)  
But you could feel this real love (feel it)  
If you just lay in my...

Ah, ah, arms...  
(Whoa)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(My baby)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(Oooh, yea)  
Ah, ah, arms...

When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
You won't ever cry

Now listen,  
I wanna try some right now,  
See they don't do this anymore.  
I'ma sing something  
And I want the guys to sing with me  
They go:  
"It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?"  
And then the ladies go  
"I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you"  
Guys sing!  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
And ladies..  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
Feels good don't it? Come on  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Yea, ladies  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
Show the good to me

Sing it one more time  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Ladies,  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
Yea, yea..  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Ladies,  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you

Gentlemen, good night, Ladies, good morning

That's it

He finished and walked off stage smiling at Sango and pulled her into a hug whispering "I love you Sango"

"I love you to, my little pervert" she smiled and he chuckled. They sat down and looked at the stage when Mr. Former came up and said "And now for our next performer, we have Mr. Sesshoumaru" everyone clapped.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and she giggled nervously.

"What"

"I can't believe you did that," he said dangerously

"Oh come on Fluffy. Please sing" she asked giving him the puppy dog look

"Whatever"

He walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic telling the guy what he wanted to sing and when the music started, he looked at Kagome and started to sing.

_Mmmm... MMMM... Yeah _

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are you stick around and I just don't know why _

_If I was yo man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'll be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Wish for the diamonds (I have the ring)  
Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are) _

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

_Listen   
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts   
You're a dime plus ninety - nine and it's a shame don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows from your head to your toes  
Out of control baby you know _

_If I was yo man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'll be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Wish for the diamonds (I have the ring)  
Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are) _

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl  
So can we make this thing ours? _

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

_Let me love you that's all you need baby_

Sesshoumaru put back the mic and calmly walked back to him seat, seeing that his friend and his brother were speechless.

"What?" he asked

"You sing beautiful, Sesshoumaru" Kagome whispered

"Yeah" Sango and Miroku said together in agreement

"Whatever" he said and blushed some.

"Hey Kagome when do you go" Sango asked leaning in. When Kagome was about to answer Mr. Former announced that Kagome was next.

"Right now" Kagome said happily. She was about to get up when she whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear, "Listen to me sing carefully" she said and pecked him on the cheek. Shocked he nodded slowly and watched as she bounced up the stage. She turned around and told the guy what she wanted to sing and he nodded. When the music started she looked at him and smiled then she began to sing:

_You complete me  
Like air & water boy I need thee  
And when I'm in your arms I feel free, fallen  
My head's up in the clouds  
In love, I'm proud to say it loud  
Like an accident it happened  
Outta nowhere it just happened  
And I ain't mad at all because..._

_I've fallen...head over heels  
I've fallen...in love with you  
I've fallen... and I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up because of love_

_Baby to let you get away is crazy  
So I'm doin' what it takes  
To make you pledge your love to me  
You see, 'cause I'm trying to be your lady  
Forever and ever baby  
The picture wouldn't be the same  
If you weren't standing next to me  
Can't you see I've fallen_

_You compliment me, not an accessory  
You're necessary_

_Whenever this big bad world scares me  
You're there with me yeah  
Security, are you here with me  
You're my happiness my joy  
I smile because of you boy  
I look forward to the time I spend with you  
Whatever it is we do  
'Cause I've fallen for you boy  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Fallen_

_  
I've fallen for you boy  
Head over heels for you  
So in love with you  
In love, for you_

_Touch me, touch me  
Hold me, hold me  
Love me, love me  
Kiss me, in love with you  
Talk to me, talk to me  
Caress me, lay with me  
Don't want to get up, explore me  
You're my everything_

"Fallen" 

When she was done she smiled and bowed and walked over to her seat not aware of angry golden eyes that watched her. 'Sesshoumaru can't have her….she's mine' Inuyasha thought as he looked back to Kikyou who was to busy studying her nails.

"So did you like the song?" Kagome asked slyly

"Yes….I did very much" Sesshoumaru said smiling kissing her.

"I bet you did" she replied. Laying her head on his shoulder, watching and listening to other people sing. All the while their friends looking at them with a smile on their faces.

'About time' they thought

O.O

Okay there it is. This one is 15 pages. But anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. Please R&R and tell me how I did. Oh and if you want to see when I will be updating then go to my profile.

BYE

SparklingSilverTearDrop

Song Selection

Britney Spears: Toxic

Bobby Valentino: Slow down

Jessica Simpson: With You

Justin Timberlake: Senorita

Mario: Let me Love You

Maya: Fallen


	9. Inuyasha

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long, but I had some things that I had to take care of. But just as a notice and such, I am going out of town next week when we get out of school. But at least I updated before I left. I hope you like the chapter and hope you review, cause I would like to reach 100 reviews sometime soon. (Nudges reviewers) anyway hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't really own anything!

**Chapter 9: **Inuyasha

'About time' they thought.

Later that night after the people had finished singing; Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the bar holding hands, smiling. Sango snuggled against her husband as she watched the happy couple walk out to their car.

"Don't they make a cute couple, Miroku?" Sango asked sighing as she watched the new couple kiss each other. Right when Miroku was able to answer his wife, there was a voice behind him.

"No, they don't! They look disgusting," said the voice, bitterly.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome heard the voice and broke apart, only to see, Inuyasha and Kikyou behind Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha's had a scowl on his face and his arm was tightly gripping Kikyou's waist. They could see her wince every now or then. Sango and Miroku moved to stand by Sesshoumaru and Kagome and glared at Inuyasha.

'Poor girl' Kagome thought as she glanced at Kikyou's pained face. 'Not!'

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, wrapping a protective arm around Kagome's waist. Inuyasha glared at his older brother.

'Bastard! I will not let him take MY Kagome away from me!' he thought angrily. But then it hit him. He had thought of Kagome as his. How could she every want him back after the way that he treated her? Never the matter, he will have her and Kikyou, if it is the last thing he does.

"What I want is for you to get away from Kagome" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyou looked up at him with the look of betrayal in her eyes. 'What is he doing? Is he going back to her? How could he when I am caring Nara- I mean Inuyasha's baby?' Kikyou thought.

"WHAT?" Sango yelled, pulling away from Miroku. "You can not be serious. You cheated on her with this two-timing slut and you except her to come back to you? You are crazy Inuyasha. Crazy!"

Inuyasha growled at Sango and received a glare from Miroku. "I don't care what you say Sango. Sesshoumaru doesn't deserve Kagome." He said and was about to say more when Kagome interrupted him.

"AND NEITHER DO YOU! How dare you? How dare you tell me what to do Inuyasha! It's my life and I will do whatever I want with it. And if it means being with Sesshoumaru then that is what I am going to do. Leave us alone and go back to your slut and your baby" Kagome said turning her back to him and looked at Sesshoumaru silently asking for him to take her home.

"Don't think that this will be the last that you see of me Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he dragged Kikyou to their car.

'You will not take Inuyasha away from me, Kagome. You will pay'

-O.O-Case of the Ex: Part1: The Beginning-O.O-

She was way to tired to listen to what ever it was that Inuyasha said, but she had no doubt in her mind that Sesshoumaru heard him loud and clear, that must of explained why he was growling some. Kagome walked up to Miroku and Sango and gave them a hug and told them goodnight and that she would call when she had the chance.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, let's go home" she said she walked up to him and gave him a hug, and felt him return it.

'I won't let the bastard get her'

(30 minutes later)

Open the door to their home, Sesshoumaru stepped through the door first and was hit with a familiar yet non-familiar scent. 'Whom does it belong to?' he thought to himself as he heard Kagome close and lock the door. Walking down the hallway, still following the scent, he stopped at his bedroom. With Kagome right behind him he opens the door to see something that might haunt him for the rest of his life and Kagome's life.

"Sesshoumaru" a female's voice said.

'Kagura' Sesshoumaru thought with his eyes almost bleeding red.

**A/N: **Well I really didn't know what to put on this chapter. I didn't really like this chapter to much cause I think that I have some or a lot of mistakes on this. But I hope you like it. Cause I don't believe that I will be updating anytime soon. But I will make sure that I put up an updating list on my profile for you to view today. Thank you to all of you guys that reviewed and liked my story and supported it. For that I am happy. (Hands reviewers a bag of chocolate). Well I have to go and do homework. Bye.

SparklingSilverTearDrop


End file.
